You Don't Know What You've Got
by reddawg82
Summary: For the Skins Reverse Big Bang on LJ. One Shot. Set in the 1950's Mini drags Franky out for a night of fun and dancing, they meet Emily, then Naomi, and it makes Franky wonder how things could be.


**Title: You Don't Know What You've Got**  
**Author: ****reddawg82**  
**Artist: ********fanplankton**  
**Link To Art: 1233. photobucket. com/ albums/ ff387/ fanplankton/ maybejustmaybe. png**  
**Word count: 3,253**  
**Rating: M **  
**Warnings: Mature Content, Sexual Situations, Drug/Alcohol Use**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I'm simply borrowing them for my own personal use.**  
**Summary: Set in the 1950's Mini drags Franky out for a night of fun and dancing, they meet Emily, then Naomi, and it makes Franky wonder how things could be.**  
**Notes: Special thanks to ****miss_peg** for betaing this fic for me!

**xxxxx**

She didn't even really want to be here, but of course Mini had given her promises of brilliant music, dancing, and of course her own special concoction of powder and pills. In the end it is this fact alone that convinces Franky to go. The club is stuffy and overfull... two things that Franky couldn't stand. She'd much rather be at her home working on, well, anything, really. She even wouldn't mind doing her coursework instead of being stood there with Mini whilst she scouted the dance floor for whatever piece of meat that would tickle her fancy. In truth, Franky didn't know why Mini even invited her. They were barely friends in the first place, but after Grace died, she'd noticed that Mini needed her.

Subconsciously she flattened out her black dress. She looked around to notice all the bright colours that most of the other women were wearing, and she was glad she looked different from anyone else. The fact that she was in a dress in the first place is a huge improvement, or at least that's what Mini tells her. She really couldn't be arsed to care one way or another. With that being said, though, she did feel more confident.

After snorting a line in the last cubicle and scooping up what she had missed and rubbing it around in her mouth, she stumbled out. She'd venture to guess that it was MDMA and Coke, just off of the initial feelings, but there was something else in there too. Mini did love to blend her drugs. She can almost hear her sometimes winey voice saying that if each intoxicant is good on its own, wouldn't they be that much better mixed? Franky never had a retort for that, nor did she ever turn down what she was freely offered.

Franky feels her hand being grasped and before she can concentrate enough to say no, she is being pulled through the throng of people into the middle of the dance floor. Mini begins to dance, not with her, but in front of her. Franky always feels awkward dancing, like she just can't keep the right rhythm, and when the DJ changes from one beat to the next, she has to stop and regroup to gather herself before she continues on.

Franky did a spin, which put her back to Mini, and her eyes took in the most vibrant red locks she had ever seen. In fact, she didn't know that colour even came in a bottle, and surely if it did, Franky herself wouldn't even dare to dye her locks that shade... there is no way she could pull it off the way this girl could. She let her eyes move about the undulating form in front of her.

If she's learned anything from Mini, it's that certain colour combinations simply don't go together. If someone has red hair, they most certainly aren't supposed to wear red in their clothes. Franky thinks that perhaps this girl is the exception as she notices the white polka dots sprinkled over the red dress belonging to the stranger.

She didn't notice when she starts to move closer to the girl, and soon Franky's pressed into the redhead's back with her hands on her hips. She half expects the girl to move away, or maybe even slap her in the face for just moving in behind her... what she doesn't expect is for the petite redhead to start backing harder into her, and she definitely doesn't expect for the pale arms to reach up to wrap around her **neck** with nimble fingers teasing the nape of her neck. Another thing she didn't anticipate... for her to smell so fucking edible. Seriously, Franky could feel her mouth begin to water and she couldn't help but let her lips brush along the girl's damp neck.

Apparently Mini was put off by the fact that Franky wasn't actively dancing with her, and she felt the thin frame and wiry arms move into and around her. She didn't mind though, not one iota.

The mystery girl turns around in her arms. Half lidded chocolate orbs look into hers, though Franky can't help but notice that her pupils are huge. She wonders what the girl is on as they continue dancing, the three of them, in the middle of the floor.

They trade off and switch positions, never staying in one place for long.

Franky soon asks for the stranger's name, feeling rude for dancing for the better part of an hour with someone without even introducing herself.

"Emily, I'm Emily..." the redhead responds. Franky can't help the shiver at the husky quality in Emily's voice. She wonders if it normally sounds like that or if that is considered her 'sex-voice'. "... and you are?"

Franky just stares at Emily's lips for a moment then her gaze snaps up, her brain finally registering, but not quickly enough because Mini ends up responding for the both of them. That's probably a good thing though, because she can't seem to even make a noise that is similar to the formation of words.

"I'm Mini, and this is Franky."

Emily smiles and nods politely as she grasps the edges of her dress and does a curtsey. Franky can't help but think how adorable that was. She nods dumbly and gets an elbow in the ribs from Mini. She never does understand what the rules are between her and Mini. Sometimes they're just good mates who laugh and poke fun, and other times she wonders if there's more to their friendship. She's seen Mini's eyes glance down at her lips whilst she licks her own. Franky's no expert on this sort of thing, look at her track record, but she swears that's one of the tell tale signs that someone wants to snog your face off. Don't get her wrong, Franky most definitely wanted to partake in that part of Mini, but the girl swore up and down that she liked riding cock and not fingering fanny.

With the introductions over and done with, the three began to dance again; though this time they were a little further apart with the change in music. They were laughing and smiling and dancing without a care in the world.

"EMILY!"

Franky's head turns to the side to see a mirror image of Emily, well almost, the girl's hair was brunette instead with some purple highlights in it, but other than that, it was obvious the two were twins.

"What is it, Katie?"

Franky notices that Emily's voice sounds tired and annoyed as she speaks to her twin, and she almost laughs when she catches a slight eye roll.

"Bitch," Katie replies indignantly. "Naomi's…"

Emily cuts her off, her voice guarded, "What about Naomi?"

Katie's eyes flick back over to the toilets and out of them strolls a thin bottle blonde whose eyes look like blue glaciers around her pupils. Franky takes a step back, right into Mini's body. She apologizes quickly.

Emily follows her twin's line of sight until her breath hitches, and not in a good way. "Shit," she curses under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Mini asks. Franky can't help but want to smack her across the head for that ignorant question.

The brunette twin looks from Franky to Mini, her eyes looking judgingly along their bodies. Franky is glad when Katie glares at Mini, thinks it's funny and can't stifle a laugh. Katie scoffs and rolls her eyes so far back in her head that Franky wonders if they'll ever show back up… they do. Katie directs her question to Emily, "Where'd you find these losers?"

Franky realizes that Emily hasn't heard a word her twin has said as the redhead continues to stare in the direction of Naomi. The blonde is getting closer, her eyes like blue fire. Franky can't help but think she looks rather menacing, and maybe even a bit off her tits… or a lot.

Katie takes this moment to exit, slipping easily in between the dancers and out of earshot. Franky looks over to Mini, and they both just kind of stand there, not knowing if they should go or stay, and in the end they are both rooted to the spot.

"Emily, my love," Naomi says, though Franky swears she hears anger and malice said in those last two words, as if they are bitter coming out of the blonde's mouth. Mini actually flinches and grabs onto her mate's arm.

"Naomi," Emily says in a voice just barely audible over the untimely change in music ('In the Still of the Night' by the Five Satins). Franky thinks that the DJ couldn't have picked a worse time for this song, because there is so much tension in the room, not just in their little group, as people are starting to turn around to see what the commotion is all about. It's not even really a big deal, and Franky hopes it won't escalate into one.

"Funny thing, Ems, when I got here you were smack in between two slags. You let them grind up on you and touch you as if you DIDN'T have a girlfriend," Naomi spits out, glancing from Franky to Mini when she spoke about them.

Franky looks down, there is such an intensity in the icy stare and she is unable to hold Naomi's gaze. "Fuck off, we're not slags, cunt, and obviously someone needed to take care of Emily since you were nowhere to be found," Mini states as she steps up to the blonde. Franky tries to reach out to stop her, but it was too late, Naomi's full attention is exchanged from Emily over to Mini.

Naomi's lips curl up into a devilish smile and she reaches forward, her fingers brushing away the long slightly curly mane belonging to Mini. Her voice is cold and calculating when she says, "Oh but you are, can't you see that? There's only one thing that my Emily would have been doing with you, besides dancing, and that's fucking your young little brains out."

A resounding slap echoes and Franky stares forward in shock. Naomi is holding her cheek and she takes a step to come chest to chest with Mini who is rubbing her hand softly to get the sting out of it.

"Naomi, no," Emily says softly as she steps between the two girls, putting her back to Mini and both her hands on Naomi's stomach. Warm chocolate envelops and begins to melt the ice within Naomi's gaze.

Franky watches, fascinated, as the blonde girl's body begins to relax from the gentle, exploring touch of the redhead in front of her. She's glad though that at least Mini might not be about to get her arse kicked into next week. She really should just mind her own business sometimes.

Franky quickly decides that she needs more drugs and whispers her request right into Mini's ear. Well, part of the reason is that she wants more powder, but the other reason is to keep the girl from getting into a needless boxing match. They don't quite get to their destination right away though, and end up leaning against the wall. Franky continues to watch the two girls, Naomi and Emily. She's never seen someone so amped up become so calm just by a look and a caress.

"Come on, Franky," Mini whispers hotly into her ear and a rush of desire flows effortlessly to every nerve ending in her body. She glances over before feeling her hand being grasped and her arm nearly comes out of the socket when she's pulled forward. Franky tries to find Naomi and Emily, for one last look, but they must have wandered out of her eyeshot. The two girls go into the last cubicle once again and she waits for Ms. Mini to pull the stash out from her bra. She doesn't anticipate for Mini's lips to crash into hers and for her to be shoved against the wall, she also doesn't fight it.

Franky doesn't combat the hands that are lifting her dress up, and she begins to do the same thing to Mini's outfit. She pushes the material up until it is bunched at Mini's waist and she expertly slips her right hand down into her knickers.

"Oh fuck… Naomi…" a husky voice moans out in the cubicle next to them.

Both Franky and Mini stop, fingers poised and ready for action. The two of them just kind of stare into each other's eyes, unable to either continue on or pull away completely. Should they laugh? To Franky, it is a little funny that the very two girls they had been speaking to earlier were shagging in the next stall over.

"Yes…" came a hiss and the flimsy walls were starting to shake and squeak from the pressure.

In the end, Franky pushes her body forward, and slams Mini's back against the same wall that, no doubt, Naomi was taking Emily up against. She's fairly certain that she shouldn't be wishing she could watch the erotic scene that's taking place behind the wall, but she stares into it anyway, wishing she had x-ray vision.

She doesn't, and she slips inside Mini and starts to roughly push into her. Mini groans loudly into her ear which only spurs her on further. Franky hears Emily's breathing quicken and she can't quite make out the whispers being uttered by the gorgeous redhead.

Franky's eyes close and Mini's fingernails dig into her upper back as she looms closer to her pending orgasm. Emily must be close too, in fact she sounds like she's ready to blow. Franky doubles her efforts. Sure, Naomi and Emily started first, but Franky was determined to race Naomi to get Mini off first. It was a pride issue, or something. She's not quite sure why she's so adamant about winning the race to the finish line, but she is.

"OH NAOMI…" Emily screams out just as Mini clamps around Franky's fingers.

"Fuck…" Mini whispers into her ear as the waves continue to filter through her thin frame. Franky doesn't concede until Ms. McGuiness is slumping forward into her to stay on her feet instead of ending in a pile on the floor.

There's gentle kissing and murmurs of love and devotion coming from the cubicle next to them. She supposes that a tie is better than a loss, even if she did prefer a win. However it's the events after orgasm that separates her relationship with Mini from that of Naomi and Emily. Theirs is love. She and Mini's was just convenient. Of course if Mini did decide to pull her head out and admit to her feelings, Franky wouldn't be opposed to slapping a label on herself.

Franky pulls away and reaches for the small bag in Mini's bra and sticks her nose right in and sniffs. Now THAT was a good fucking hit. She gives the bag back and stumbles out of the cubicle, right to the sinks and washes her hands. She could hear Mini take her own snort of powder and a few moments later she walks out, also cleaning her hands. "Thanks Franky," she says nonchalantly, as if she felt an obligation to say it.

"Sure," she says and they both exit together, but Franky can't help but look over her shoulder when she hears the lock on the other cubicle click and she sees the beauty that is Emily and Naomi. Unfortunately she isn't able to stand and admire as she's pulled from the toilets and back into hell.

The remainder of the night she spends dancing too close to Mini and watching the pair from earlier. She still isn't sure she's much of a Naomi fan, but the two girls seem to balance each other out.

It's when Franky and Mini decide to take a brief reprieve near the Jukebox that she is able to admire them properly. Both carry smiles on their faces, and they're dancing as if they are the only two in the room. Naomi spins the redhead around, and then pulls her back in. Franky briefly wonders if they took some kind of dancing course together, because they're moving much too in sync for them to just be going with the flow.

Or, maybe, they've been together for a long time. Perhaps they just know from experience. Franky can't help but wish for that kind of relationship. A relationship where even the bad times turn out good… and they can dance and shag, and do whatever they want, really, as long as it's together. Franky looks over to Mini, then back out to Naomi and Emily. There's just no way that the two of them would work like the two girls swinging out around each other on the dance floor. First of all, Franky knew that she paled in comparison to Naomi as far as dancing moves, or even just dancing in general. So she and Mini would never be the centre of attention the way that the two girls are now.

They aren't even dancing for the attention, though. They're dancing for each other, and only for each other. Naomi and Emily don't even seem to notice that there's a herd of people standing there watching their every move, shooting daggers of jealousy for what they have. The touches between them are gentle, erotic, and meant to tease with a promise of fulfillment later. It's so completely selfless, their dancing. Franky takes note of the pure romantic ecstasy written on each of their faces. It's so fucking beautiful that it kind of makes her want to vomit. A good vomit though, if that's even possible.

Franky guesses that the shag in the toilets had more to do with the drugs in their systems, and less to do with old-fashioned lust, which, she admits, is quite the opposite of Mini and herself. She chances another look to Mini who then starts to beg her to dance, just one last time before the night is over. Of course she gives in to Mini, but instead of letting the girl lead her out into the throng of bodies, she grasps at Mini's hand and she stops right next to Naomi and Emily, who are still in their own little bubble of love.

Nat King Cole's 'When I Fall In Love' ebbs its way through the speakers. Franky's sure Mini was hoping that the last song of the night would be adrenaline charged, but obviously it's not. She hesitates for a moment before she slips her left arm around Mini's waist and picks up her left hand in her own. They dance, slowly moving from side to side and in a small circle. Most of the other dancers start to vacate, leaving the floor barren and desolate with the exception of her and Mini and Naomi and Emily.

She tries to capture the unbridled love and pure emotions rolling from the couple beside them. They would kiss softly during their dance, and Franky feels just brave enough to try it on with Mini. Their lips meet in a sensual snog, their tongues slipping into each others' mouths. She forgets about Naomi and Emily, completely lost in the moment.

Maybe, Franky considers as the song comes to a close, that this is what Naomi and Emily feel when they are in their own world of love. Maybe, just maybe, two girls can be in love after all.

**xxxxx**

**Make sure you check out the art Fanplankton made for this fic! It's amazing!**


End file.
